Not Alone
by AnimeLuv0946
Summary: Amu has been alone for some few years and wept of loneliness. Her sadness took over and almost turned Ran,Miki,Su,and Dia into X-Characters,but a certain boy returns and fills her up with happiness,joy,and...love. They're friends,but they want to be something more than friends. Will any of them gather up the courage and express their feelings? Tadamu and some Amuto parts.


**Hey guys!~ This is my Shuga Chara fanfiction with a main couple Tadase and Amu^^**

**I thought this couple was really cute after I finished watching the anime! I love this anime A LOT! It's a really cute anime! If one of you guys didn't see it,you must watch it!**

**Anyways,onward with the story^^**

**(Just to tell you,there is a slight Ikuto and Amu scene,but not like they're going to fall in love or etc. and they're currently in middle school in 8th grade and the older students are obviosly in 9th in high school and this fanfiction is like a sequel)**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

The sunlight leaked through the curtains as they stung my eyes,even though they were closed."Ugh...what time is it?..."I asked myself as I checked the clock."Um...7:47a.m...7:47a.m...Wait,WHAAAAA?"

I shotted out of my pink,fluffy bed and went to the bathroom and showered and brushed my teeth. I did my usual hair and pinned a X-shaped pin on my hair.

"Hey,hey,hey Ran,Miki,Su,and Dia! Time to go! Hurry up and wake up!"I woke them up desperately.

"Ugh...Amu-chan...what's with the hurry?..."Ran asked,dead tired."Yeah,"Miki murmmered."Zzzzzzz,"Su snored. Dia woke up obediantly.

"Well,why don't you ask that to the clock?"I pointed toward the clock.

"Ugh...It's 7:52...7:52?...WAAAAAAH! Everyone wake up! We're late,we're late!"Ran woke Miki and Su up desperately.

We got ready as I dressed into my middle school clothes. The top was a little similar to our elementary clothes,but it was green instead including the skirt and of course I wore my puffy leggings. I put up my grown waist-length,pink hair itail high pony tail and clipped a green x clip on my pony tail.

I didn't have time to eat so I ran outside as I bidded goodbye to my family.

Ack! It's 7:58! Only 2 minutes until school starts!"I panicked,"Ran,let's Character Change!"

Ran nodded and we got in formation.

"My Heart...Unlock!"I said,activating my Humpty Lock,"Character Transformation,Amulet Heart!"

I flew to school as a speed of light and just arrived in time. I went inside in my classroom and plunged down on my seat with a sigh. School felt like it was endless,but eventually,it was finally Break Time!~

I went to the reconstructed Royal Garden outside the school and went inside to work for the school's well being. I was alone since the first start of my middle school.

Yaya moved with her family to somewhere far away well not like they're in a different country,but somewhere else in Japan. Nagihiko went back to his old school since his mom got her job back there. Rima went to America to audition for this big comedy audition and said that she would live there.

And...Tadase...tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of him when he left to another country to study there. Before his grandmother died,her last wish was to travel the world to find what would make him strong so he couldn't refuse and left...me...

I shook away my sad memories and tried to concentrate on my work,but it didn't seemed to work.

"Amu-chan...are you sad because Tadase left? You've been at this for 3 years already..."Ran said warily.

"N-no Ran...I'm okay...let's get to work. Okay?"I said as I continued working...

* * *

**The Next Day...**

I woke up in the morning as usual and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I yawned and-

"Hold it!"Miki said as I froze. They measured the wideness of my mouth and said,"Wooo hoooo!~ A new record! 10 inches and a half!"Su and Ran cheered. Dia just giggled and I fumed with all this "measuring my mouth thing."

Anyways,I got ready and went to school. I did my usual outfit and hair and sighed as I got into school.

I heard one girl saying something about a new kid so I got curious and listened..."Hey girls,did you hear? Tadase-kun has come back to school!~ Kyaaaaaa!"

I froze at my spot and thought carefully about what she said. Tadase-kun...has come back?...No way. There are lots of Tadase"s" in this world.

I kept on walking toward my classroom and sat down on my usual seat. I listened to my iPod with Utau's song Heartful Song playing in it. She had a lovely voice for sure.

Class was starting and my teacher announced something.

"Alright class,we have a new student here so please make him welcome. You may come in,"my teacher said.

Time seemed to stop when a cute and handsome boy with a familiar blond hair with sparkling crimson pink eyes walked in.

"Hello,nice to meet you,I'm Tadase Hotori and I will be starting classes with you all,"this boy said.

My eyes blurred as tears began to fall so I tried to hide from anyone seeing this."Ack! It's Tadase-kun!"Ran said in surprise."Wowy!"Miki said.

"Alright then,Hotori Tadase. You may sit beside Hina-"my teacher said,but I cut it off as I rose my hand."Yes,her,"my teacher continued.

Tadase-kun sat down next to me at the way back as he sat down next to me. I stared at him for a while and he noticed this."Hello,I'm Tadase Hotori. What's your name?"he asked politely.

I didn't know what to do and I just randomly said,"H-hi,I-I'm Hina...A-Am...e...if you'll excuse me..."

I hid Dia,Ran,Miki,Su in my pouch and continued talking to him. He didn't seemed to recognize me so I was kind of disapointed.

**Tadase's POV**

I sat down next to an awfully beautiful girl with shiny pink hair with bright golden eyes. I couldn't believe that she looked so much alike like the girl I used to have a crush on years ago...but that's all in the past...

I knew that the girl that I liked didn't have long hair and nice body like hers so I just shrugged off the memories.

**Amu's POV**

School quickly ended and I ran off to the Royal Garden as I cried. I couldn't concentrate on my work and kept on crying. I couldn't gather up the courage and tell Tadase-kun that it was me.

I was such a baka(Baka means stupid/idiot)...

**Tadase's POV**

"Tadase..."Kiseki called out to me."Hm Kiseki?"I answered.

"Don't you think that girl who sat next to you was too much alike Amu?"he asked.

I shook my head and continued exploring the school until I found a huge transparent building that was filled with flowers in there. It reminded me so much about the Royal Garden with Kukai,Nadeshiko,Yaya,Nagihiko,Rima,Kairi,and...Amu...

I refused to cry and I went inside the building to explore. It was the same designs as the one in Seiyo Academy weirdly and I went in further.

I heard a girl crying and I listened where the sound is coming from. The girl who was sitting next to me in class was here crying on a table for some reason so I went up to her.

"Is...something wrong?"I asked warily.

**Amu's POV**

I surprised by the voice that I just heard. Dia didn't want to hide anymore and came out of my pocket.

"Hello Tadase-kun^^ It has been a while hasn't it?"Dia said.

My eyes widened wen Dia came out and I didn't know what to do.

"D-Dia? What are you doing here?"Tadase asked,surprised.

The others came out too."Well,what do you mean?~ Amu is our bearer so we have to be by her side^^"Dia and the others said in unision.

"A-A-Amu..."Tadase said. I looked at him with puffy eyes with tears streaming out of my eyes."I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you...Amu-chan..."Tadase apoligized.

"Why! Why did you leave me alone! You didn't even know how much pain I had inside my heart! Dia,Ran,Miki,and Su almost turned into X-Eggs because of you!"I yelled at him. I cried even more and didn't look at him.

Tadase felt really bad,but smiled as he slid his hand on my shoulder and sat beside me.

"Well,I'm back now and that's all that matters...I came back to makeup all of your pain and sorrow...so...please don't cry Amu-chan,"he said softly,wiping away my tears with his delicate hands.

I looked at him blushing and without thinking,Tadase hugged me and I turned beet red.

"W-well...thank you Tadase...that helped,"I thanked him as I hugged him back.


End file.
